Fotografias
by Shakinha
Summary: Pessoas se vão. Fotografias ficam.
1. Os Irmãos

**I. Os Irmãos**

Walburga pegou a velha caixa de fotografias que guardava com cuidado no armário e despejou seu conteúdo sobre a cama. Várias fotos se espalharam, fotos de diversas pessoas da família Black, incluindo ela mesma. Ela procurou um pouco até encontrar uma em que mostrava seus dois irmãos, uma que foi tirada quando Cygnus, o mais novo dos três, recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts. A expressão de felicidade dos garotos e da irmã mais velha ficou registrada na foto e ela se lembrava muito bem daquele dia, assim como se lembrava dos irmãos.

_- Céus, Cygnus, fique parado! Assim papai não vai conseguir tirar uma foto decente._

_- Me desculpe, Wal. É que estou tão empolgado com a idéia de ir para Hogwarts..._

_Alphard riu._

_- Você está empolgado com essa idéia desde que levamos Wal na estação pela primeira vez. – Disse ele, bagunçando os cabelos do mais novo._

_Walburga olhou impaciente para Alphard e arrumou os cabelos de Cygnus. Aos quinze anos, ela agora teria que cuidar dos dois irmãos na escola, mas não se importava. Gostava muito deles, além de que não era tão amada pelos pais quanto era pelos irmãos. Ela ajeitou as roupas de Alphard e deu mais uma olhada em Cygnus antes de dizer:_

_- Certo, papai. Estamos prontos._

Alphard e Cygnus, seus amados irmãos. Era para o quarto dela que eles iam quando tinham medo durante a noite. Era para ela que corriam quando eram ameaçados. E Walburga sempre os acolheu de bom grado. Não tinha o amor dos pais, por ter nascido mulher sendo a primogênita, mas o amor dos irmãos era suficiente.

Em outra foto, em que os três apareciam, ela reparou em uma mancha no joelho de Alphard. Riu, lembrando-se de que ela mesma tinha feito aquilo. Na época, ela tinha apenas dez anos.

_- Alphard, por que não procura a mamãe? Sabe que ela consegue curar isso em um instante._

_- Mas quero que você cuide de mim._

_- Está certo._

_Walburga foi até o armário onde sua mãe guardava as poções curativas e pegou um dos frascos, voltando logo para junto de Alphard._

_- Pronto. Aqui está, agora é só passar um pouco no machucado._

_- O que vocês estão fazendo?_

_Os dois se assustaram com a repentina chegada de Cygnus e Walburga deixou cair um pouco mais de poção do que devia no joelho de Alphard._

_- Ai!_

_- Cygnus! Não faça isso! Olha o que eu acabei fazendo..._

_- Me desculpe. – Pediu o garotinho, olhando para baixo._

_- Tudo bem, Cyg, eu estou legal, olha. – Disse Alphard, mostrando o joelho curado._

_Cygnus começou a rir._

_- O que foi?_

_- Wal... Acho que o joelho dele ficou manchado._

Por sorte, os pais dos garotos não descobriram que a filha mexera no armário de poções, já que os meninos ficaram de boca fechada sobre o acontecido e Alphard teve o cuidado de disfarçar a mancha usando calças compridas até que ela desaparecesse. Eram cúmplices. Walburga se esforçava para que os irmãos seguissem as ordens dos pais e se comportassem como perfeitos membros da Família Black, como ela própria.

Walburga sempre fora uma filha exemplar. Sempre bem comportada, seguindo as regras e tradições da família, altas notas na escola, dez N.O.M.s e o mesmo número de N.I.E.M.s. Exemplar, mas ainda assim, uma filha. Não demorou muito para que seu pai conseguisse um casamento para ela. Um casamento que ele e os outros membros da família julgavam promissor, com seu primo Órion Black, quatro anos mais novo.

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o III Challenge da Família Black do 6V. Ganhei bronze!

A fic está completa, tem 4 capítulos. Depois eu posto os outros.

Reviews?


	2. O Marido

**II. O Marido**

Ainda remexendo nas fotos, ela encontrou várias que a mostravam junto de Órion. Órion era seu primo por terem em comum o mesmo bisavô, Phineas Nigellus Black. Walburga fora prometida a ele quando tinha apenas doze anos e ele oito. Ela logo se acostumou com a idéia, mas ele relutou em se casar com a prima até os dezesseis anos, quando também aceitou o fato que de teriam que se unir para manter a linhagem dos Black. Ela se lembrava do marido na escola, mas ainda não tinha uma boa impressão sobre ele. Órion era da mesma turma de Cygnus e conseguia ser melhor que o primo em todas as matérias, além de conseguir o distintivo de monitor em detrimento do outro, que vira os dois irmãos mais velhos receberem o distintivo. Outra coisa que a deixara alarmada era o fato de Órion ser irmão mais novo de Lucretia, a bela Black que despedaçara o coração de Alphard pouco tempo depois dele ter lhe proposto casamento. Felizmente, Walburga descobriu que Órion era muito mais do que aparentava ser.

A foto em suas mãos mostrava os dois no dia do casamento. Órion tinha dezoito anos e Walburga estava com vinte e dois.

_- Estou cansado de fotos. – Disse Órion após o fotógrafo do Profeta Diário sair de perto do casal._

_- Eu também estou cansada, mas tente não demonstrar. – Disse Walburga. – Temos que passar uma boa imagem._

_Os dois conversavam de modo que ninguém os ouvisse e paravam de falar quando alguém vinha cumprimentá-los. Quando os convidados não estavam vendo, Órion se mostrava impaciente._

_- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ele suspirou. – Mas acho que os nobres também merecem alguns momentos de descanso, não?_

_- Merecem._

_Eles pararam de falar e se viraram para mais uma foto._

No início do casamento, Órion era um pouco distante, frio, não era de falar muito. Walburga fazia de tudo para que o primo ficasse satisfeito, mas às vezes achava que ele não lhe dava a menor atenção. Na verdade, ele apenas tinha dificuldade em demonstrar afeição por alguém. Walburga descobriu isso com quase dois anos de casada.

_- Órion, quero que seja franco comigo. Diga-me o que preciso fazer para que me trate como sua esposa._

_Ele baixou o livro que estava lendo e olhou surpreso para ela._

_- Como assim? Eu sempre te tratei como minha esposa._

_Ela pegou na mão dele._

_- Eu não sou sua irmã, Órion. Parece que você está tentando agir comigo do mesmo modo que agia com Lucretia._

_- Pensei que gostasse do modo como eu costumo agir com você._

_- Não disse que não gosto. Só quero ser alguém mais importante para você._

_Ele olhou para ela, pensando no que ela havia acabado de dizer. Puxou-a levemente mais para perto de si e a beijou._

_- Tenho mais uma chance? – Ele disse, afastando a franja do rosto dela._

_- É claro que sim._

Ele teria quantas chances quisesse, mas não precisou de outras. Órion e Walburga se aproximaram cada vez mais durante os anos de casamento, até que se tornaram amantes. Walburga pegou mais algumas fotos em que os dois apareciam juntos. Sempre aquela pose de casal da alta sociedade. Ela sorriu, lembrando do orgulho que ambos compartilhavam pelo sobrenome. Os mais velhos costumavam dizer que Órion era o Black perfeito e que sua união com Walburga sem dúvida produziria herdeiros perfeitos, mas levou um bom tempo até que ela engravidasse. Havia quem dissesse que Órion tinha medo de ter o mesmo destino de Cygnus, que tivera três filhas com Druella Rosier e era visto como um fracasso da família. Walburga detestava ver seu querido irmão caçula sendo tratado daquele jeito, mas era inevitável. Ele não conseguira nenhum herdeiro e agora todas as esperanças estavam voltadas para ela. Não era possível que uma união entre dois membros da família Black fracassasse.

_- E então? – Ele perguntou._

_- Nada._

_Órion se sentou na cama e apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Já perdera a conta das vezes em que ele e Walburga tentaram ter um filho, mas o resultado era sempre o mesmo: nada. _

_- Sabe do boato que circula? Dizem que estou com medo de acabar como seu irmão._

_- Está falando sério?_

_- Minha irmã me contou. Walburga, temos que dar um jeito nisso, e rápido._

_- Eu sei._

_Ela se sentou ao lado dele, também parecendo preocupada._

_- Não é possível que seja culpa de um de nós._

_Ele apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_- Acho que devemos procurar algum outro jeito._

_Ela se afastou bruscamente dele._

_- O que quer dizer com outro jeito? Está pensando em me trocar por outra?_

_- O quê? Walburga, eu nunca faria isso!_

_- Então o que está querendo dizer?_

_- Estava falando de poções. Sabe, para estimular. Eu nunca trocaria você por outra mulher. Nunca._

_- Tem certeza?_

_Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela antes de beijá-la._

_- Eu te amo. Nosso filho será o mais puro dos Black. Confie em mim._

Walburga sentiu uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto ao ver mais uma fotografia do marido. Ele não costumava dizer que a amava, não usando essas palavras, mas quando o fazia, ela podia ter certeza de que era verdade. Ele estava sempre certo e dessa vez não foi diferente. No final do ano de 1959, nasceu o primeiro filho do casal: Sirius.


	3. Os Filhos

**III. Os Filhos**

Walburga pegou uma foto que mostrava Sirius em seu colo, ainda bebê. Aquele garotinho era o orgulho da família, um Black puro que estava destinado a honrar o nome da família e transmitir o sobrenome Black adiante. Órion fazia questão de enaltecer o pequeno Sirius diante de outros familiares e Walburga, ainda que não pudesse deixar de se sentir orgulhosa pelo primeiro filho, ainda sentia pena do irmão.

A foto seguinte mostrava o bebê Sirius no berço, brincando com um pufoso de pelúcia. Ela se lembrava de quando deu o bichinho de presente para ele.

_- Sirius, você é um garoto muito especial, sabe? – Ela dizia enquanto acalentava o bebê em seu colo. – Você é o maior orgulho do seu pai e meu._

_Walburga colocou o menino no berço._

_- Você se parece tanto com seu pai. Só parece que não gosta muito de dormir, não é?_

_O menino não parecia estar com sono nenhum. Era assim toda noite, Sirius custava a pegar no sono. Foi então que ela resolveu arranjar uma "companhia" para ele: um bichinho de pelúcia._

_Um dia, voltou do Beco Diagonal com um pufoso de pelúcia. Sirius passou a dormir com o bichinho, além de carregá-lo para todo canto._

Ah, Sirius. Uma criança ativa, que aprendeu cedo a andar e logo corria pela casa. O garoto era muito estimado pelos pais, mas não poderia ser o único filho. Logo, em 1961, nasceu Regulus Black.

Walburga agora olhava as fotos de Regulus. Ele se parecia muito com o irmão mais velho, mas era mais quieto. Seus pais não tiveram dificuldade em lhe ensinar as coisas. Quando começou a andar, Regulus seguia o irmão por toda parte. Ele adorava Sirius. Uma foto dos dois garotos juntos, aos três e quatro anos, agora estava nas mãos da mãe.

_- Mãe, Regulus está mexendo nos meus brinquedos de novo!_

_- Sirius, seja mais paciente com seu irmão._

_- Mas ele é chato!_

_Walburga pegou o filho mais novo no colo._

_- Ele não é chato, Sirius. Você só tem que mostrar onde estão os brinquedos dele e ele pára de pegar os seus. Então, onde estão os brinquedos do Regulus?_

_Sirius colocou as mãozinhas para trás e olhou para baixo, balançando um dos pés._

_- Não sei._

_- Sirius. – Ela disse em tom de advertência._

_- 'Tá bom. – Disse o garoto, que foi até seu quarto e voltou uma caixa._

_- E nunca mais esconda os brinquedos do seu irmão, entendeu? Ou vou deixar que ele brinque com os seus._

_- Está bem, mamãe._

Apesar de certos desentendimentos infantis, Sirius e Regulus se davam bem. Era de concordância geral na família que Sirius se parecia mais com o pai e Regulus puxara mais à mãe, mas ainda assim os dois eram muito parecidos. Walburga amava os garotos, cada um com seu jeito. Eles eram seu orgulho, sua realização, o marco que ela e Órion deixaram para a família Black.

A próxima foto já mostrava Sirius e Regulus mais velhos, pouco antes de Sirius receber a carta de Hogwarts. As diferenças entre os dois irmãos ficavam cada vez mais visíveis e as coisas pareciam caminhar para um rumo não muito bom.


	4. O Fim

**IV. O Fim**

Todas aquelas fotos em cima da cama faziam Walburga se lembrar das pessoas que mais amara durante sua vida. Alphard, Cygnus, Órion, Sirius, Regulus... Ela os via em seus retratos. Retratos que agora eram a única forma em que ela podia vê-los.

Sirius, seu primogênito, aquele que viera para trazer orgulho, trouxera a vergonha. Além de ser selecionado para Gryffindor em Hogwarts, passara a fazer amizades com mestiços e sangues-ruins. Tornara-se um garoto terrível, cujo passatempo parecia ser enlouquecer sua mãe. Aos dezesseis anos, fugiu de casa. Walburga sabia muito bem que o filho fora para a casa de sua tia Dorea, mas não o procurou. Ela o perdera.

Alphard foi o próximo. Quando todos menos esperavam, ele deu seu apoio a Sirius e Andromeda, a filha do meio de Cygnus que fugira para se casar com um sangue-ruim. Para desgosto dos irmãos, Alphard se solidarizava com os dois rebeldes da família e acabou sendo queimado na árvore genealógica da tapeçaria.

Cygnus, seu querido irmãozinho que se tornara motivo de chacota depois de ter três filhas enquanto sua irmã mais velha tivera dois filhos, foi encontrado morto no outono de 1979. Um acidente de trabalho, era o que diziam.

Ainda no outono de 1979, Regulus desapareceu. Nunca mais foi visto, nem seu corpo foi encontrado. Como o rapaz se tornara um Death Eater, a família suspeitava de que tivesse sido morto por aurores, mas Sirius tinha outra visão, de que Regulus fora morto pelos próprios colegas, por não ser forte o bastante para segui-los. A verdade nunca foi descoberta e Walburga lamentou, além da perda do filho favorito, não poder enterrá-lo e se despedir dele como devia.

Na mesma época, Órion faleceu durante uma noite próxima ao inverno. Walburga acordou de manhã e viu que o marido já não estava mais vivo. A causa? Desconhecida. A mulher achava que poderia ser o desgosto pela perda dos dois filhos, mas ela também se lembrava de tê-lo visto cansado por várias vezes antes de sua morte.

Walburga agora olhava para as fotografias com lágrimas nos olhos. Todos eles estavam mortos, todos eles estavam perdidos. Aqueles a quem ela amara tanto, agora a abandonaram. Há quanto tempo ela esperava que Órion viesse buscá-la? O ano era 1988. A loucura a consumia, ela via o marido, o irmão caçula e o filho mais novo por toda parte. Seu filho mais velho aparecia em seus sonhos, zombeteiro, a vergonha de seu sangue. O único ser vivo que restava naquela casa era o velho elfo doméstico que, felizmente, ainda seguia ordens.

Ela se atirou na cama, sobre as fotos, chorando e perguntando por que eles a abandonaram daquele jeito. Gritava para que Órion viesse buscá-la, para que pudessem ficar juntos novamente.

Então parou. Levantou-se e pegou sua varinha na cômoda do quarto. Apontou-a para as fotografias e disse:

- _Incendio!_

Virou-se e foi até o escritório do marido, sentando-se em sua poltrona favorita após dizer ao elfo doméstico que não a incomodasse, pois iria descansar.

O fogo queimou as fotografias e a cama, mas feitiços de proteção da casa impediram que queimasse o quarto e além. Walburga nunca acordou do seu descanso na poltrona do marido. Finalmente, ele viera buscá-la.

**N/A:** Aqui está o último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Acho a família Black o máximo e adoro escrever com eles. Principalmente com os personagens menos trabalhados.

Reviews?


End file.
